


The Excellent Adventures of Little Maggie Mudpie and Nancy Ache- face

by SelkieWife



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Birchwells - Freeform, Birchwells-centric, Childbirth, F/F, Lucy Well's birth, Nancy Birch-centric, POV Nancy Birch, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/pseuds/SelkieWife
Summary: This will eventually be a collection of ficlets and drabbles- some from my Nancy RP blog- @nancy-birch on tumblr- that are all pre-canon Nance and Mags from the TV show Harlots.
Relationships: Nancy Birch/Margaret Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy and Margaret were sold into sex work when they were children, which is the reason for the Rape/Non-Con and Underage warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble I wrote based on the prompt "A Birthday Memory" from my Nancy Birch RP blog

Birthing days were always tense… watching a fellow brothel girl linger between life and death while trying to bring a babe into this vile world was bad enough. But it was even worst when it was Mags. _Harrowing_ might be a better word.

Charlotte had been a difficult birth, being Mags’ first but also because the circumstances were pure shit as well. Both Nance and Mags had still been under Lydia’s claws then and Charlotte had come into the world in captivity. She seemed to have known it too, for even before she could move she would try to break free. Hated to be swaddled… hated sleep, always wanted to be up and playing. Yet she could be soothed by Lydia and that made Maggie as mad as a back alley cat. Lydia had been the one to hold her first, “her right,” as bawd and something that Mags never forgave her for.

But when Lucy was born, Mags was free and on her way to becoming a bawd in her own right. She had already been through the pains of childbirth before, and so it went easier for her. Lucy slipped into the world and was immediately placed on Mags’ breast instead of spirited away by the devil’s own bawd. Nance was the second person to hold her.  


Nancy looked down into the little one’s face. She was now a practiced holder of babies after Mags had first thrust Charlotte into her inexperienced, terrified arms. 

“You DID it Mags,” she said, tears of pride gathering in her eyes.  
  
“I’d prayed for a boy this time,” Margaret answered, though her radiant face didn’t seem disappointed in the least. 

“Nah...” Nancy grunted her dismissal as she cooed at the baby, “You’re to be a Wells Woman, ain’tcha? Ain’tcha? Yes,” she laughed.


	2. Schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from my Nancy RP blog. The prompt sent in was "school day memory"

Mrs. Crosby was almost childlike in her height and demeanor. Shorter than Nance by at least a head and thin as a young girl, though she must be nearing fifty. Yet Nancy felt her hand shake as she wielded the birch rod against the the sack hung up for flaying practice. She came at it with too much force, making a small rip in the sack. “I’m sorry!” she said, turning to Mrs. Crosby and lowering the rod.

“Never apologize,” came Crosby’s command, stern but kind. “Don’t be sorry, just be flayin',” she continued with a wink as she returned Nancy’s aim to her target. Nancy nodded and continued, eager to please her bawd, to reestablish trust, after attacking her cull earlier this evening.

She didn’t know what had come over her. One minute he was looming above her in the bed, the next she had him on the floor, her foot on his chest and blood on her knuckles. The cull had fled the place, yanking up his breeches and shouting bloody murder. Crosby had found Nancy crumpled in the corner, her knees locked together, trembling. 

“I’ll be out of here tonight, I promise,” she had managed to get out. “Just please. Let Mags stay.” Nancy knew that Mrs. Crosby had already been more than kind, allowing Mags to work here with Charlotte, who was still a little'un. Nancy’s actions tonight had put that arrangement in jeopardy and she felt sick with the shame of it. Sick with her own uselessness, her inability to just get on with it, like Mags had. Like countless other girls were able to. She’d thought to be turned out immediately, but instead, Mrs. Crosby had gently helped her to her feet and brought her to her own room. 

Once inside the room, Crosby had retrieved a birch rod. Nancy had gritted her teeth and dug her heals in, determined to bear a whipping for Mags and baby Charlotte if she must. But Crosby looked her up and down and said primly, “If you are so hell bent on beating your culls, let’s have you do it for coinage, hmm?” 

And so Nancy’s first lesson as a "Mistress of Perversions" commenced... the perversion being that the men who would visit Nancy from now on would desire _her_ to hurt _them_ , instead of the other way around. Nancy found this "perversion" suited her just fine.


End file.
